


chroma [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Series: Wrangulator 'Verse [3]
Category: Fandom RPF, tag wrangler rpf
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, wrangulatorverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'chroma' by akamine_chan:</p><p>Jinjur dreams of metatags, and the Wrangulator dreams with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chroma [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [chroma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> The podfic was first posted 4th May 2010.

**Length:** 3min:37sec

 **Download & Streaming link MediaFire:** [mp3 (3.3 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fmujjynrmin/chroma.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3 (3.3 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201005041.zip)


End file.
